1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to basketball shot training aids, specifically, to an improved means for basketball players to develop proper shooting skills and enable experienced players, who are "out of sync" to regain proper shooting form.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the prior art, means of basketball shot training aids require that the users stand within a rectangular frame mounted on an adjustable vertical stand or attach a mechanical device to the athlete's body. Several inventors have invented basketball training aids that assist players in developing a proper shooting technique.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,808 (1985) issued to Holland discloses a device where the user stands inside a cage of tubular framework and shoots while attempting to dodge pairs of simulated defensive arms. Although this device provides the user with somewhat of a defensive partner the user is not challenged when making a jump shot nor is there any control over horizontal drift.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,016 (1997) issued to Larkin discloses a muscle memory basketball training aid and method that includes a rectangular frame mounted to a longitudinal adjustable base in which the user is positioned under the opening in the frame and projects a basketball through the opening. Through repetition muscle-memory in the shooter's arm is achieved. The user here, through shooting repetition, achieves muscle-memory; however, there is no control over horizontal drift and no defensive challenge is made to the user. Also, this device can not be easily transported from one facility to another.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,993 (1996) issued to Lipsett describes a moveable basketball training device that includes elongated arms that simulate the outstretched arms of a basketball defender. This device presents the user with a simulated defensive player's outstretched arms but it does not provide for any control of horizontal drift or muscle-memory.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,026 (1994) issued to Conlon and Stochmal describes a basketball training device that includes a somewhat bulky and cumbersome upright housing stand with an attached swing arm mechanism and an elbow harness which is attached to the arm of the user.